


Frustrations

by Marshmellowtoast



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Toys, Uncomfortable Sexual Situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtoast/pseuds/Marshmellowtoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rhys and Jack are having sex and they are enjoy it and then suddenly Rhys is not. </p><p> </p><p>This is probably unpleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard evening. 
> 
> If anyone knows the proper term for this I would love to know it, so I can have the name of the thing that makes me want to cry myself to sleep. 
> 
> Sorry.

Rhys was bound up tight on the bed,on his hands and knees, a bar between his legs to keep them spread. His back was arched almost painfully, so he could rest his chest against the sheets. His hands were bound, the hard metal scratching against his flesh. It was the only sort of relief that he was getting at the moment. Jack had been working on him for who only he knew how long. He could hardly breath let alone think, he was so hard it hurt. Each brush against his over sensitive skin sending a series of sparks along his nerves, that had built to an almost painful level. 

Jack had woken him up from a nap with gentle touches, working him up from a nothing to fully hard, with sweet words and his hand alone. He had moved on after that, his clever fingers moving in circles along his hips, one hand coming to kneed a cheek. The other left, only to come back slick and cold with lube and began rubbing. The pressure was teasing at first, barely a nudge, but as his body began to relax he pushed in a the first digit, slow and smooth to the knuckle. He continued working and nudging and working until, he could push in another. They continued like that, at the same slow pace until he was stretched open wide and sloppy with lube. Jack left him alone for a time then, fidgeting, alone and empty as he searched for something in their box of toys. 

The press of chill, slick glass drew a strained whimper of need as it nudged passed his loose ring of muscle. Working inch by inch, he drove the toy in deeper, working it against every spot he knew would drive Rhys closer to the brink. It wasn't the first time they had played this game, Jack pushing until he was beyond his limits, only letting him finish as he was on the verge of collapse. That same point was nearing now, the urge to cry mixing with the overwhelming need to cum. A touch would be enough to do it. Anything other then the glass or the ghost of fingers across his skin. 

Jack always knew when that point arrived, he claimed it was something in his voice a pleading note that wasn't there before. He finally reached a hand around, to give Rhys' neglected cock a hard tug, twisting the glass and pressing it hard against his prostate. 

Rhys felt the telltale spike of pleasure, of almost release, but it's sparks die. The pleasure was gone, replaced with discomfort in an instant, as if he had a cold bucket of water dumped on him. 

“Stop.” He whined, trying to pull away from Jack's hands, straining against his bonds hard enough for his metal hand to scrape and dig into his arm. “I can't-”

Jack noticed the blood and bit out a curse, pulling at the wrap that held his wrists, before tearing at the cuffs on his ankles. As soon as the restrains and toy were removed, Rhys curled up as if trying to hide. Jack managed to coax him out of that state, pulling him onto his lap, calming him with soothing words and touches.

**Author's Note:**

> marsh-mellow-toast.tumblr.com


End file.
